deadspacebreakfastfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Veryedt
I need to talk to squattop, I was banned on dead space wiki, but now your just fucking with me afn. "just a precaution", I know squattop, why would I create the blog again? Im not a vandal. I'll just quit making blogs Why would i vandalize the wiki at all, I want to help the wiki.Also I created a wiki(bye.wikia.com bye.wikia.com ) and I need admins, and I am selecting squattop as an admin - Hello If you're serious about improving your behavior and attitude, I'll lift your block. I am well aware of how you behaved when your block was lifted on the Dead Space Wiki, so please don't do the same here. There isn't much you can do on this wiki without Adminship, but you are welcome to post blogs and write in the Forums as long as your content is appropriate and meets the requirements. For more info on that, just ask me on my Talk page. I'll tell Squat you request to speak with him, so he should come around and speak with you sometime after he gets my message. I want every user to have a fun time here, but only if they behave. This is your first and only warning. I know that you are currently blocked on the DS Wiki, so if you improve yourself over here, maybe the Admins will see that and lift your block. :) Please come to me if you have any questions, I am perfectly reasonable as long as people don't bullshit me. :D AND ALWAYS SIGN YOUR POSTS! :O -AFN 19:19, April 15, 2012 (UTC) Clap. Gone. - -AFN 19:54, April 15, 2012 (UTC) Oh, and yes I agree to your unban,I promise not to be a douche. - wtf, I'm still blocked? - :Hey, I heard from Squat a few minutes ago, and he told me he won't be able to be an Admin on your wiki because he's already too busy with this one. If you'd like, you can make me an Admin on your wiki, and I can add TONS of cool stuff to it! :D Interested? I promise I'll keep your wiki a secret, and I won't do anything to harm your wiki. :I also unblocked your account, and the block will expire on April 16, 2012 at 19:25. And remember, to sign your posts all you have to do is add four of these tildes (~.~.~.~) at the end of every post of yours. You don't need the periods or the parentheses, they're just there to show you the symbol you need to use. -AFN 19:47, April 15, 2012 (UTC) :Why does it have to be tomorrow, I have to go to work tomorrow, I cant be unblocked tomorrow, why cant you just hit the unblock button and not set any dates exept today? - ::I don't know why it's like that. It automatically sets an expiry date after the unblock. Look at the screenshot. -AFN 19:58, April 15, 2012 (UTC) ::Please sign your posts! <:O I've already told you twice! Are you unable to? -AFN 20:00, April 15, 2012 (UTC)